Old Friends
by Crystaly24
Summary: Kara is a typical high school girl who has dreams of a life she doesn't even remember. What happens when she tries to find out exactly who this Sohma-kun his. At this rate she is ready to beleive anything!


**Note: I do not own any of our Fruit Basket favorites, but I do own my own girl. I hope you guys enjoy the story, it was a little thing I wanted to get started on.**

_

* * *

_

_Haha, watch out! I'm going to get you Sohma-kun! You better run faster!_

Kara had woken up from the same dream once again, it was the same dream she had over and over for the past few nights. She had no idea who this Sohma-kun was, nor could she even recall ever knowing a Sohma. This dream was short and she continued to have it over and over, though she never got to see this Sohma's face.

"Kara, you are going to be late!"

Kara let out a groan and quickly crawled out of bed, mornings was one of her worst parts of the day ever. She had her first day of high school today and it was one of those nervous mornings; her stomach was all in a twist. She knew how to suck it up and get over it, and no matter how nervous or uneasy she felt, she would get through the day. High school was an important thing, and it basically shaped the life you'd be living for the next four years. Kara, believe it or not, wanted to make a good impression on her fellow classmates. So she dressed in uniform, and did her hair in a traditional bun; make-up was not an essential, she usually went without it.

"Kara! Get down here, it's time to go!"

Kara let out a sigh and reached for her book bag and dashed out of her room; her mother would have never stopped bugging her if she took longer. She took the stairs two at a time; she would be walking like she normally did, even before. She reached the last step just in time to see her father opening the door and kissing her mother goodbye. "Have a good day darling, dinner is at seven like usual" her mother said giving her father a smile. Her mother was a stay at home mom and her dad worked for this really important company that she knew little about; her father was the kind of guy to keep to himself. Her father was out the door before Kara could even get out her goodbyes, which wasn't surprising; her father was always in a hurry. "Morning mom, I'm going to skip breakfast if you don't mind, I already am running late." Kara told her mother as she made her way towards the door.

Her mother simply smiled and pecked her daughter on the cheek and sent her on her way with a nice packed lunch, like usual. Kara wasn't an only child, she had an older step brother who never was around; he usually secluded himself from the family. His name was Yoko, and he was also in high school; he went by a different last name though. So Kara had been on her way to school, there defiantly wasn't any turning back now. She just has to suck it up and deal with it; she'd get past her nervousness once she saw her classmates, she always did. Her lifetime friend, Sakura had recently moved with her parents; it was an automatic first day of complete strangers. _Maybe I will see someone I kind of talked to last year, all I know is that I hope I make friends soon._ She lightly pulled her book bag over her shoulder and made her way to the school.

"Okay class, listen up. You are all freshmen so we need to do a roll call, please answer when your name is called…."

Kara had already found her seat for the year, sat amongst a group a girls who annoyingly giggled about some boy. Either way, out of the way was the way she needed to go as of right now; later on was a different story for sure. "Kara Akana." Kara looked up to her name being called, it was then she noticed it was her teacher calling her name. She quickly shot up her hand and looked around for people who possibly were looking around as well. It was then she caught another nervous glance, a boy with pale blue hair, and eyes that would send even the most normal girl into a shock. Kara quickly looked away and set her eyes down on her books, it was already the first day and someone was looking at her funny.

Names continued to be called, one after another; it was the same drill with most of the other grades she had been in. "Yuki Sohma." Kara glanced up and looked about the room; that dream she had included a Sohma. A shy hand rose in the crowd and the group of girls next to her giggled and fidgeted around a bit, and instantly she caught sight of the blue haired boy's hand being raised. Kara cleared her throat softly and sat back in her chair, what did Yuki have to do with her? Yuki took another side glance at her and instantly looked away once he saw her looking; could he be a friend she didn't remember? "Okay class so we will begin with our normal rules and classwork…"

Finally it was time to leave and instantly Kara stood up, hoping to catch Yuki and have a chat with him; or at least get some answers out of him. She looked around, but didn't stop any pale blue hair; was he really that fast? She sped out of the room, and saw the blue hair she was looking for, and she quickly made her way past the other students. "Sohma-kun!" she called out accidentally. Yuki instantly stopped with his back facing her; for a minute Kara regretted stopping him. Yuki turned around and looked at Kara with a sweet shy smile; he didn't look like one of the people Kara would hang out with. "Why hello Miss Akana, I don't believe we have met properly…I am Yuki Sohma." He said giving her a small glance, as if he was trying to figure her out.

"Oh, Kara Akana. Um, so I…"

She paused, trying to think of what to tell him; she couldn't just blurt out she was having dreams about saying his last name. "Prince Yuki! Why are you talking to that girl?" Kara looked around to see what girl was talking such rude words. It was the girls that she decided to sit next to, and for some odd reason they were storming right at her. They all surrounded her and began asking questions that she couldn't even make out, and then she turned to see Yuki had taken that time to slip away. "Shit" she said pushing past the annoying girls and making her way off campus. She'd talk to Yuki another day, all she really wanted to do was go home and rest; it had been a long day.

* * *

**R&R please, I love comments!**


End file.
